Finally
by orange44
Summary: Because of a misunderstanding,Kag left the fuedal era for good.Now,4 years later,Inuyasha comes to get her back...all the way at Minnesota University.Wait, the well was sealed all this time? GASP InuKag MirSan REVIEW!new summary....ON HIATUS sorry everyon
1. Chapter 1

Glad You Came

Our love never died

I never moved on

Finally

Too long to wait

**A/N ok, this is sort of my first fan fiction, or, at least, my first fan fiction with chapters. So, I hope you like it. Review please too! Flames, I don't care, just review! Any suggestions for future chapters (if you guys like it enough for there to be more chapters), just let me know. And for the prologue, most of it is in Kagome's POV, she's just talking to herself.**

**Shanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Or his cute little ears, or his sexy smile, or his long soft silver hair, or strong hands, or……ok ya you get it sob sob cry**

**FINALLY**

**Prologue**

_Hmmm, how long **has** it been? I suppose three years, maybe even four. Wow. Time sure flies when you're trying to forget something, huh? If that statement even makes sense, I don't know. But what I do know, is that, well, I'm not going to be able to forget what happened._

_I have to say, I am making progress, but still. Even though it all happened so long ago, I just won't stop haunting my mind. I left, I just left! As though I hardly even gave a damn about him, or the others. I could have stayed, I really could have, but, I...didn't. And even though the memories of my time spent 500 years in the past are very slowly fading, I still think about it almost everyday, every little detail etched into my already restless mind._

Four Years Earlier-The day the jewel was completed

I looked at my surroundings, trying to remember anything that I could of this pure, clean, absolutely mesmerizing era. Inuyasha stood only a few inches me, both of us walking in absolute silence. I knew what he was thinking about, and he should have been. Things had to be decided, and soon.

The Shinkon no tama's shards were no longer being searched for, for they have finally all joined together to for the complete jewel. And Naraku? He's dead. Nearly loosing our lives in the battle, we were all positive that he was dead, for good.

I walked a tad bit faster, only to settle on the small hill a few hundred feet from the bone-eater's well, which overlooked Kaede's small village. That was the village that I soon came to call my home. It seemed like the perfect place to spend your life in. Beautiful views of the world around you could be seen, even right at your front doorstep. Sure, there were too many demons and vengeful spirits attacking this heaven-like place to count, but they were another story. 'If only I could stay here longer, even just a few days.' I thought, sadly. But I couldn't, no. 'Staying would only make matters worse than they already are.'

Inuyasha smile faintly and silently sat down beside me. He appeared to once again be in deep thought. 'He looks like he's thinking about this a lot. But, why? I know he wants to be with Kikyou. I wish he would let it out already and tell me he chooses her. Then, maybe, that'll mean I can move on. The sooner the better.' I was just about to ask him decision when he abruptly stood and simply said, "Go back to Kaede's, Kagome. I'll be back in a little bit."

With that, he leapt into the air, leaving me wondering. He had an unreadable expression on his face, maybe even….sadness. That cringed my heart, knowing he was sad, again. He's been hurt enough in his life, he shouldn't have to feel sadness on my behalf. I'm sure he wanted me to stay until he arrived back at the village, to say his last goodbye's I'm sure. But, I just couldn't. 'If I stay here any longer, I might not ever be able to leave, for good. And I know that I need to, it has to be done.' I let a few early tears slowly glide down my flushed cheeks and hit the soft grass. Standing, I headed back towards the village.

As the sun continued to lower into the horizon, I continued walking. My mind was so restless, 'should I really just leave with telling him?' Yes. I had to. My mind was completely made up, and before I knew it, I was staring at the front door of Kaede's hut. I sighed with sadness, as I stepped inside.

Sango and Miroku both looked up at me, smiling. But that quickly changed to worried expressions when they saw my current state. My cheeks were flushed, past sobbing still completely noticeable. Sango stood from her current position and walked up to me. She stopped and sadly smiled at me, and I did the same towards her. She just somehow knew what had happened, and felt my pain. Within a second, she brought me into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist and sobbed loudly. Miroku, Shippou, and Keade all sat quietly, watching the scene that would haunt their minds forever. They all stood, and Miroku came up to join the hug. But somehow, his hands landed on both Sango _and_ mine's butts. Without even breaking the hug, Sango and I slapped his hands away, and Miroku sighed.

When our hug was finally broken, Shippou ran into my arms and asked sadly," What's wrong Kagome?" and held back another sob. I didn't want to hurt him, but the truth was best right now, so I told him the truth.

"I need to leave Shippou."

Shippou was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I have to go back to my time, Shippou, I can't come back."

Shippou launched himself at me and cried in my shoulder. "Never come back? Never!"

I sighed sadly, " I don't know, Shippou. I might come back, but I just don't know for sure."

He hugged my again. I whispered, "Shippou, I'm going to miss you a lot, but you shouldn't worry okay? Keade, Sango, and Miroku will take care of you." I assured him. Then he asked something that reminded me of everything, again. "What about Inuyasha?" I looked down sadly. Sango came up and hug me again, "Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry all this is happening. It shouldn't be." "It's alright, Sango. I mean, I'll be alright, I just need some time, and _a_ _lot_ of vanilla ice cream."

Sango didn't really get that, but laughed softly. "When are you leaving?"

"I think I should leave now, before Inuyasha comes back."

"You're not going to wait for him?"

"No. If I did, then, I wouldn't be able to leave."

She understood and nodded. Keade and Miroku followed Sango and I, with Shippou in my arms, out of the hut. When we stepped outside, a few village children ran up to me and cried, "Oh Kagome-sama, you're really leaving?" I patted their heads softly, whispering 'yes' to them. They asked when, and I told then I was just about to. They cried a little more and said their goodbyes and wished me luck, where ever I was going. We (not including the children) all walked to the well.

When we arrived there, I stopped and looked down the dark well. I gave Shippou a hug and kiss on the forehead. As I set him down gently, I walked up to Sango and hugged her. I stepped back a bit, and reached down my shirt a bit, retrieving the small, complete jewel. Handing it to her, I said, "I want you to give this to Inuyasha for me. I can't do anything with it, and, he deserves it even more than I do." She nodded and hugged me again. I walked over to Miroku, hugging him. I whispered to him, "While I'm gone, you and Sango better get together. Even in another era, I can't find ways to make you're death possible." We laughed softly and let go of each other. Keade and I shared a hug as well, she said, "Child, I hope to see ye again in my lifetime." I smiled and said sadly, a tear escaping me, "Me too, Keade. Me too."

It was time. I smiled to them all, and said my last good byes, and I disappeared into the well's dark blue void.

After arriving back in the present era, I practically did nothing but study. I tried my best to achieve my goals, which were set pretty low, considering the way my grades were at that time. History, Math, Science, must I go on? It was so overwhelming, I threw away so much of my education for him and the feudal era, and I tried to study. Why? I suppose, I just wanted to show Inuyasha that, I _can_ be happy, and I _will _ be happy, even if it kills me.

My senior year, the end of it nearly. Graduation was nearing, and I was studying like crazy! I couldn't really decide what I wanted to do with my life, so I asked my friends for advice. One of my new friends, Matsu, was going to move to America, and go to college. We were already good friends, and I thought that it sounded great. Traveling, being with a good friend the whole time, and education, all in one. So we talked a while, and we both decided that I'd go with her.

Well, a few months after graduation (which I somehow managed to achieve the goal graduating), we moved to Minneapolis, Minnesota. We moved into a small, old apartment together. Son after, college started, and we both got in Minnesota State University. I enjoyed it, I made a ton of new friends, and was actually doing well in school. But Matsu, well, after a few months of school, she decided to drop out for a while, she said she couldn't handle it. Stupid decision if you ask me, or any of our other friends that we met, but she did anyway.

Around that time, I met Ben. He was so sweet! We met at a party and I liked him from the start. It must've been the same for him about me, because we soon became a couple. He was tough, smart, and funny. And to top it all off, really good looking. What more could a girl want right? Exactly, that's why around 3 months of dating, I let him take my virginity (don't worry! With a condom) But a while after that, we broke up, feeling that the love was gone.

Matsu went back to school, and we've just been living a normal life since. School, work, friends, blah blah blah. Where's the excitement? No, that's not why I'm not as happy as I should be, no. When I was with Ben, I thought I loved him. But the whole time I told myself I did, I knew that I still loved Inuyasha, and I was ashamed because of it. He doesn't love me, he loves Kikyou. And even though I'm not, I hope Inuyasha is happy.

Kagome turned the handle of the shower down, turning off the water. Her hands were pruney from getting lost in her thoughts while in the shower. Stepping out, she dried and did her hair. As well as getting dressed. Grabbing a few CDs from her dresser, she stepped out of the apartment, passing Matsu, who was passed out on the couch. She took in a deep breath, smiling at the feeling of the morning air. She got into her car, putting in a CD. And off to work she went.

The busy streets of Minneapolis was blurred a bit while she passed by the city in her car. She was singing lightly to the music, enjoying herself. But she was forced to stop at a red light, near a few shops and an airport. She continued listening to her music, waiting for the light to turn green. But what she didn't notice, was a peculiar man with long silver hair and hat atop his head, step out of the airport doors.

**A/N yay! First chapter done! So, here I am, crossing my fingers, hoping that you guys with review. I really hope you like it, and if you do, let me know, so I can continue!. Well, I must go now, REVIEW! And if you're wondering about what happened with Inuyasha, don't worry, he'll be in the next chapter, if there is one. Thanks!**

**-orange**


	2. On the Move

**Hewwo! Ok, then, I'm so happy! Shanks yous for your reviews. Hey, that rhymes! Lol **

**And I don't know if I said Kagome's age, but here's the ages :)**

**Kag-21**

**Inu-23**

**Sota-16**

**Sango-24**

**Miroku-24**

**They should be around the right ages right? If not, please let me know, or, oh well.**

**Anyway, here's the second chapter!.**

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I……don't own Inuyasha! But…..that doesn't mean he can't own me ;) wink wink**

**FINALLY**

**Chapter One-On The Move**

"Damn. You'd think that these people would wanna wear something…." He tugged at his tight muscle shirt, he muttered to himself under his breath. He earned a few stares and whispers from other wandering people on the streets, but he only glared at them and ignored it. 'Kagome always made it sound like her time was so much more efficient and stuff, but I guess comfortable clothes don't really count with that.' He thought to himself, chuckling softly.

Kagome's little brother, Sota, was now 16, and growing up. He was quite popular with 'the ladies' so to say. At least, that's what Sota said to Inuyasha, which Inuyasha didn't completely believe, and just rolled his eyes. Even so, when Sota had helped hatch this devious plan to get back Kagome (to Inuyasha), Inuyasha paid attention, 100. He was ready. When Inuyasha came back to this annoying era (as Inuyasha would call it), Sota nearly screamed in excitement, knowing exactly why Inuyasha had returned, and he was right. But Sota promised he wouldn't tell Kagome or anyone why Inuyasha was there, because Inuyasha felt it wasn't their business, so Sota agreed to help.

First lesson for Inuyasha while in the city: ALWAYS wear a hat….duh! Any idiot hanyou would know that! Even Inuyasha, or so he thought.

"Who's gonna care anyway? I don't care what they think, I'm only there for Kagome." Inuyasha had stated to Sota, blushing. Sota just rolled his eyes. "It's gonna take a lot more work than that, baka." He said, laughing. "Mom, gramps, and I haven't seen her in over a year, already. So, we don't even know exactly what she looks like now, other than the Christmas photos she sends us…." Sota muttered the last part to himself. "You've gotta be prepared for anything." Sota said, seriously.

Now, after all these lessons and crap that Sota just HAD to teach him, and after going through all the trouble putting on these stupid clothes that Sota just HAD to have him wear, Inuyasha stood, lost. He sighed.

Inuyasha had just spent the last, couple hours on the airplane. He didn't get a wink of sleep, and the food on the airplane was absolutely horrid to him, so he hadn't eaten much either. "At least I'm finally here." He said out loud. More stares. What the hell is wrong with these people that they have absolutely nothing better to do with their sorry, stupid, little shitty human lives than to stop and stare at someone they don't even know! Inuyasha frowned and just left it alone for now. What was more important now was Kagome…..and food. He drooled at the word.

He looked at his surroundings, now standing by a busy sidewalk. He leaned up against a gate that went along the side of part of the sidewalk, and he sighed. He closed his eyes for a second and swore to himself, saying that e would never ride on another airplane….ever. He chuckled softly. He came all this way, spent all those looonnngg hours on an over-crowded airplane, not to mention all the kids sitting behind him that kept taking his hat and pulling his ears. And he did it all for her.

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts for a mere second when he noticed a girl with a face full of piercings and wearing completely black pass by and wink at him. He a partly frightened and partly confused look at her and shook his head, trying to forget what just happened. "I hope Kagome doesn't look like that." He whispered to himself. Two women stopped and looked at him as though he was crazy. "What!" he snapped, and the two women quickly kept walking. He went back to his thoughts.

'Kagome….' He thought. Think of her name made him smile, and he sighed. Kagome just _had_ to move overseas. 'She damn well better be here or….'his expression softened. 'It's worth it.' He smiled. 'As long as I get to see her. And I will…..' he thought, determined.

He jumped as the loud sound of music hit his sensitive ears, which were hidden beneath a hat. "Ok, this is getting annoying" Inuyasha grumbled. He bent down, grabbed his small bag and heaved it over his shoulder. 'Now….where did Sota say she lived…' He pulled out a small piece of paper with the street name on it. 'Summer Street….' He shrugged. "Damn it. Sota could've at least told me _how_ to find her." He lifted his head and looked around. He decided to just walk around and stuff for a while, until he found something. Besides, if the address idea failed, he could always follow her scent right? He began walking, but little did he know Kagome was only about hundred feet away from him.

He stood by the corner, before he became impatient and started walking across. The second his feet hit the pavement, he jumped at the surprise of a car stopping in front of him. 'Oh yeah, Kagome told me about those things. _Curs_ I think.' He started walking across again.

Kagome stared out through he windshield, watching the passing people. 'SIGH Hmmm, maybe I have letting go issues. Do I still think I love Ben? Or maybe I still love Inuyasha.' She thought. Then, her eyes widened, "Inu…yasha!" She leaned forward, not believing who she thought she was seeing in the group of people walking across the street. It was him. Inuyasha. It looked like him, but still, it couldn't be. She came to a logic, that she was going crazy. But instead of freaking out, she just enjoyed seeing her old hanyou again, and watched him cross, a content smile across her face. Then the light turned green, and she was forced to let it be but a memory. And she slowly began to drive off with the other cars.

Inuyasha froze the second he stepped back onto the pavement of the sidewalk (on the other side). His senses went wild at what he noticed, 'Kagome….that's-that's Kagome's scent!' his mind screamed at him to turn around. But he was scared. What if she had someone else? Or if she didn't trust him anymore? Or if she thought that he had really chosen Kikyou? Of course, that's what she thought. But he couldn't loose her, no, not again. After a few seconds of arguing with himself, he finally turned around. He quickly caught her scent again and started sprinting past people and cars , following her scent.

'I must be going crazy!' She shook her head in disapproval of that idea, and hit the steering wheel with her opened palm. She took in a deep breath. 'I'm not crazy! I'm just….I'm just….' "…heartbroken." she said that last word out loud. She felt tears escaping her as memories suddenly crowded her mind. She turned into another lane, with blurred vision from her tears. She shut her eyes tightly together, her tears hitting the car seat. &&#&$#&! Snapping open her eyes, Kagome was suddenly jerked forward.

**YAY! Finally second chappie done!- Sorry if It's kinda long, cuz I don't know about you people, but I hate super long chapters! I'll try to make the next one a little shorter. **

**-orange**


	3. We Meet Again

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Thanks for the reviews. I'm so touched tear drop For the last chapter, I really did think it was longer, guess I didn't notice though. I'm usually in a hurry when I write, like I am now :S So, I'll just see how long they turn out. And no, Kagome really isn't going crazy (lol inu-don't-love-kikio)**

**Disclaimer: I may not Inuyasha, but I do own 1-3 of the movies (which are on plate holders in my room), a few Tshirts, and hopefully soon, an Inu plushie! yay!**

**FINALLY**

**Chapter three-We meet again**

"WOAH! What was that!" a few people questioned to each other as Inuyasha sped past them as nothing but a blur. He was like a large gust of wind when he'd pass by, and for some reason, that fascinated the people who witnessed it. But Inuyasha was too busy to notice them, for Kagome was right on his trail. He was forced to slow down a bit, cautious as to not hurt anyone, accidentally. Maybe on purpose, though. These humans were so damn slow! Couldn't they get the hint? WALK FASTER GODDAMNIT!

&&#&$#&!

It felt as though Kagome had been viciously pushed forward, but with a crashing sound. She leaned up from the steering wheel, groaning in slight pain. She had a headache, and it hurt like hell. She reached her hand up to her forehead, her finger lightly touching along her hair line. When she brought her hand back down, a small amount of blood on her fingertip came with it, and she winced. It wasn't really much though, nothing a small bandage couldn't handle. She must've gotten so caught up in her own thoughts that she had forgotten she was driving, and hit someone's car. Either that or someone hit her.

"Great, just what I need." She mumbled, annoyance in her voice was easy to detect. She searched for a napkin in her mess-of-a-car and placed it on her wounded forehead. Looking into traffic, she quickly got out of the car and noticed that the police were just arriving. She ran to the side of the road, almost falling over, dizzy. A man, maybe 20 or so, was standing impatiently by the two cars, panicking at the damage. She ran to him and panted lightly. He noticed her distress and asked "Oh, are you okay? You look hurt." He tried to gently remove her hand that kept the napkin in place to examine her wound. Why was he being so kind? He looked furious not much than a minute ago! It amazed her at how he was treating her, like he knew her and cared for her deeply, when she didn't even know him. She blushed a bright pink when he smiled at her.

"Thank you, but I-I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. Are you alright?" She asked, now concerned for his safety as well. He sighed in relief to know she was okay. "Oh, I'm just perfectly fine." He grinned, flashing his perfect smile, and Kagome nearly fell over. "Uhh….I….that's good." She managed to say. "Even though you say you're fine, I think that cut on your forehead could use some treatment." He chuckled lightly. He went to his totaled vehicle and opened the passenger's seat, grabbing a bag of bandages. "Here." He placed one carefully over her wound and smiled. "Better?" he laughed. Kagome touched it lightly. "Better. Thanks." Just then a policeman walked up.

"You two okay?" He asked. They both nodded. "Anyone else in the accident?" They both shook their heads. "Alright, that's good. Now, I need to ask you each a few questions." He looked to the man Kagome was talking to, "Name?" The man shook his head slightly and said, "Jack. Jack Fischer." (A/N dunno if that's a real person, just picked it) The policeman nodded, then looked to Kagome, "And you miss?"

There was a small crowd of people watching them, and Kagome was just staring at them, thinking. It was though she was in a daze, thinking of nothing in particular, though. She heard the policemen speak and quickly looked back up at him, "Oh, sorry. Uhh, Kagome Higurash….i" She faded out, staring at the crowd once more. But someone stood out, and he was staring right at her. (A/N oh come on! You gotta know who it is! duh!)

Inuyasha stood there. Staring at her, bag still in hand. It was her. He couldn't breath. He sucked in a deep breath at last and tried to relax his body. Her scent, now stronger than ever, was still the sweet, perfect mixture of fruits and vanilla. Not to mention, the scent of fresh air from the feudal era still somehow had managed to cling to her form. But hey, he wasn't complaining.

The commotion from the crowd behind him seemed to drown out, as he just continued to watch her. Then, he noticed it, she was talking to a man. Jealousy suddenly swarmed his thoughts and he frowned, until he thought for a second. Why should he be angry? Why should he be angry that she had finally moved on? It was his fault that she left was it not? If only he hadn't been so wrapped up in his own problems back then, he could've told Kagome why he left. He was such an idiot back then. But no, not anymore. He came here to get her back. Whether she was with another man or not, he was going to try, at least. But, if she truly was happy without him, he would have no choice but let it stay that way, and leave her. He cringed at that thought. He shook it off and noticed that Kagome was now staring at him.

'She's looking at me, she knows I'm here.' He didn't know whether to be overpowered with joy because he could finally see her again, or frightened at her reaction when she found out why he had returned. He dropped his bag and kept his expression serious, and he struggled to keep it that way. All he wanted to do at this point was run straight to her, but he resisted the urge and took a step into the street (they're across the street from each other). "ACK!" Once again, he almost got killed, by one of those stupid cars. He jumped back in alarm, panting.

Seeing this, Kagome forgot all about the policemen and rushed to the other side of the street, running to him. Inuyasha had finally brought his body back up in a standing pose, and he glanced at the frozen Kagome, only a few feet from him. She was looking at him, as though he wasn't real. She was afraid that if she ran to him, he'd disappear. But she quickly forgot about that thought. "Inuyasha?" She whispered. Inuyasha's smile softened and he stared into her focused eyes. Then, she ran, straight into his arms.

Inuyasha stumbled back a bit, but kept his ground. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "Kagome, I-It….It's me." That's all he could manage at the moment. Her embracing hug and her voice, it was just so overwhelming to experience all this at once, in such a long time, too. "Kagome. I…..I missed you."

She couldn't believe it. She was hallucinating earlier. Why hadn't she noticed it before? She could feel her emotions escaping her and she began to silently sob. Tears of joy. Inuyasha recognized this familiar scent and said, "Kagome, a-are you crying?" She nodded. "Why are you crying?" "I don't know, I guess I'm just happy to see you." She hadn't even realized she had said that. She had tried for so long to keep all her emotions bottled up inside of her and here she was, about to let them all out for him. And after four years without him. Then, Kagome finally came back to her senses, and a thought dawned on her.

She just had to ask him, but she didn't want to. If she did, it would ruin this wonderful moment, and she didn't want that. But Inuyasha had to of had a good reason to return to her, he was with Kikyou, was he not? Yes, he was. So he couldn't have come just for her. Maybe….maybe there was an emergency……….

She took in a deep breath, separating their embrace, and Inuyasha whimpered slightly in disappointment, but she didn't notice it. "Inuyasha." She looked up at him, "you……" she hesitated. "Why are you here?" His ears drooped downward. He should've seen that coming. What is he going to tell her? He couldn't tell her the real reason, it would chase her away, and he knew it. He'd just have to wait to tell her. If he was going to gain back her trust and love, it would take time.

**A/N Must…..hurry…..and go…..to bed….good night people! Wait, I mean…..**

"**Thank you….for your time…..and good night" haha those darn Boondocks, love that show. R&R peoples!**

**Good night,**

**-orange **


	4. Here We Are

**Hello Hello Hello peoples! I am so pissed at my computer right now! Grrrrrrrr! If only I had fangs, yeah, then I could bit it……if that had any point to it. **

**Disclaimer: Ok, no, I don't Inuyasha, but, does he come with free samples? **

**Here's a Recap:**

She took in a deep breath, separating their embrace, and Inuyasha whimpered slightly in disappointment, but she didn't notice it. "Inuyasha." She looked up at him, "you……" she hesitated. "Why are you here?" His ears drooped downward. He should've seen that coming. What is he going to tell her? He couldn't tell her the real reason, it would chase her away, and he knew it. He'd just have to wait to tell her. If he was going to gain back her trust and love, it would take time.

**FINALLY**

**Chapter four-Here We Are!**

Kagome stood, held in Inuyasha's loose embrace. Why wasn't he saying anything? Was it that hard to tell her why he was there? Then she got a thought. Maybe, it _was_ that hard. Kagome, being as broken-hearted as she was since that day 4 years ago, thought of a possible conclusion: 'He's probably here to apologize or something, for not telling me who he chose sooner. But why should it be that hard to tell me that? Or…maybe….' She thought.

"Inuyasha, is…..is some one hurt?" Kagome asked, her panicked eyes staring deep into his soul, well up with tears. Inuyasha instantly felt terrible. He should just tell her the truth! But, nooooooo! Him and his stupid ego. Of course, he seemed to have done a bit of growing up in the past few years, ok, a lot of growing up wink.

"No. No one's hurt. So, you can stop your crying now." He said, arrogantly.

"Well, excuse me for worrying!" she said, backing away from his embrace, frowning.

Inuyasha frowned, not angrily though, but, like he was in deep thought. He looked away and then finally turned to her. He knew he shouldn't yell back, and he knew he should start treating her better. He only had a slim chance of completing his life, right here, right now (not at the exact moment though, just while he's there).

"Kagome….I-" He was cute short. "Hey! Excuse me miss!" Jack and the officer were waiting impatiently for her. 'Oh yeah…' she looked up at the somewhat sad Inuyasha. 'Why is he sad?' this was confusing her. "Inuyasha," she smiled and his ears perked up. "Why _are_ you here?" she repeated. "I……I…..can't." he glanced at her, begging her to understand. She didn't, but nodded. "Alright Inuyasha, but I trust you to tell me later on got it?" she said, quirking up an eyebrow. Inuyasha was surprised by this. Why is she so understand? She'd usually just 'sit' and thus would start another one of their stupid arguments. But not today, and he was glad for it. He nodded, agreeably.

She smiled and took his hands, leading him to the street corner, so they could cross. "In the mean time, you are staying with me!" she laughed. Sure, she was acting a bit too happy from the way she usually was, but hey! Inuyasha is back, and she knew he wasn't going to be there forever, so she was going to savor the moment. Inuyasha smiled as she led them to the corner, and they started to cross, him being a bit hesitant at first. "It's okay! You'll be fine." Kagome reassured, noticing his distress. Once they were across, Kagome turned to him, "Inuyasha, I'm really happy you're here, and she gave him a quick hug. " I'll be right back, okay?" she didn't want to, but it was her stupid habit of daydreaming that got her into this accident and she couldn't just ignore. Stupid, no more skipping breakfast then driving for her!

She ran over to the two men that were waiting for her and smiled. "Sorry." Jack only smiled back. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to not go running off in the middle of an accident here, I am a very busy man and I have no time for you to just leave like that. Now…." The policeman scolded and looked down at his chart. Kagome nodded and lowered a little, but in anger. She didn't care much though, nothing could bring her down, not now at least. Jack noticed her distress and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling. She smiled faintly back, and began filling out the information that the policeman needed.

Inuyasha stood frozen for a second. Did she just run off? Again? Argh! He watched her run off to the two men, and he pushed his anger aside for now. Leaning back against a brick building, he glanced across the street, noticing his forgotten duffle bag. "Damnit" he muttered. What was taking her so long? He was about to just leap over and get it (which he isn't supposed to do!) when he froze. Kagome was talking to some guy, and Inuyasha could tell that he liked her. When Kagome and Inuyasha embraced earlier, he didn't catch the scent of another man on her, so he assumed that she was still single. He growled at the back of his throat and marched over.

Kagome and Jack were just finishing up the last of information, and such, when Inuyasha marched over, placing a hand on Kagome's other shoulder. "Excuse, but, _who _are _you?_" he huffed. Kagome's heart flew, was he still jealous like he used to be! Maybe he was here to get her back! But, not many theories seemed to support that logic. He used to always be jealous when she was around other guys, and he still chose Kikyou. She was still glad that he hadn't changed, though. But her thoughts were stopped when she heard Inuyasha growl. Jack quickly pulled the hand that was on Kagome's other shoulder away. Inuyasha bared his fangs at him a bit, and Jack gasped. Were those fangs he saw! He must be hallucinating! (haha just like Kagome! Jk)

The policeman just went through his papers quietly, ignoring the two. Jack backed away and Inuyasha was still trying to scare him off. Then, Kagome, placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Inuyasha, calm down." She said. Inuyasha instantly stopped growling and Kagome smiled sadly at him. She turned to Jack, "I'm sorry, Jack, but I really need to get going. It was nice meeting you." Jack just nodded. She walked up to the policeman and got the information she needed. Her car wasn't that bad, and still be driven, it was pretty much just Jack's car that got the beating (serves him right for touching Inuyasha's Kagome! Lol;) Kagome apologized for the damage on the car, and he did also, though Kagome didn't really need much of a fix up for her car.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha while they both stood by the car, "Inuyasha, are you…..are you planning on staying here?" her voice was small, but hopeful. Inuyasha looked down at her, "Only if…..you want me to." He said. She smiled lightly, "But do you?" Inuyasha tried to swallow some of his pride and nodded lightly. She smiled and took his hands, "Let's go."

Inuyasha took one more glance at Jack as Kagome dragged him to the car. She gently pushed him into the car and he stopped her when she was about to close the door. "Sota, he packed a bag, it's across the street and I-" "No problem. Be right back." Kagome walked to the edge of the street and started to cross when the street was clear enough, Inuyasha bit his lip the whole time, worriedly. She grabbed it and quickly returned to the car, throwing his bag into the back seat.

"Feh! I could've gotten that you know, you didn't have to do that!" he said. "No, Inuyasha. While you're here, you can't just go leaping around, people will get ideas. And I don't really think you could've crossed the street that quickly either." She giggled. He blushed, "you're making fun of me aren't you!" he asked, angrily. "Yes, yes I am." She laughed and began driving back to her place.

The car was silent for a moment. Inuyasha decided to break it, he was packed full of questions, and he needed to ask them. "Kagome, are you sure it's okay for me to be here. I know it's been almost….three years." He said. "Four," Corrected Kagome. "Huh?" "It's been four years." Inuyasha instantly felt bad. He thought he had counted right, but time must fly by when you're in pain. "Oh….yeah." his ears drooped. "It's okay." She smiled lightly.

The car was silent once again, as Inuyasha thought, 'She remembers, she must still care, but, it's still too soon. Kagome….all this time, you cared that much, all this time, wasted. Damn that stupid well, why wouldn't it let me through before?' He turned to Kagome, opening his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. Kagome turned to him, "Were you going to say something?" she asked plainly. Inuyasha shook his head, "No, it was nothing." "Go ahead, Inuyasha, tell me." She prodded. Inuyasha took in a deep breath, and began to speak, "I….I was going to ask, about the day…..that you…..ummm….left." his expression saddened, as he finished. He hated to remember that day, the day his whole life fell apart.

"W-what about it?" she asked quietly, tear threatening to rack her fragile body. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he just couldn't get himself to speak, it was too hard. So, instead, he choked out, "I-I'm sorry, Kagome. I-"he trailed off. Kagome pulled up against a curb next to her apartment. She turned to him and whispered, "Inuyasha, It's alright, it was…a long time ago. Just, try and enjoy your stay here, okay?" she giggled at the last part. Inuyasha smiled lightly, blushing a bit for some reason.

Kagome smiled at him one last time before stepping out of her car, Inuyasha broke from his wondering mind/trance and did the same. Surprisingly, well, not really surprising at all, Inuyasha yelped in surprise as another car nearly ran him over. Kagome looked up and laughed when she saw his face. "You know, cars either have a liking to you, or you're just too dense to look before you step into the street. That's what…the second time today?"

Inuyasha's breathing slowed down and he slammed the car door shut, walking over to the other side of the car angrily. He looked away and shrugged, "Uhhh, third time." Kagome burst out laughing, "Haha! You haven't changed a bit Inuyasha." She said, reaching up and gently stroking his ears for the first time in 4 years, and it felt so good to do it again. She sighed.

Inuyasha jumped slightly, but leaned into her touch, he missed her caressing his ears, he had to admit it. He noticed that he was starting to get the urge to purr, but he held it back and leaned away from her touch. He quirked an eyebrow at her, his arms folded, "And neither have you, wench." He laughed a little. Then, _she_ raised an eyebrow at him, "_Wench_? Since when do you call me that?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Since I feel like it, that's when." He spat. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah dog-boy. Now, are you done calling me names so you can help me carry your things?" she asked. He chuckled and lifted his bag, shutting the car door behind him.

"Alright, we're all set, let's get to gettin' shall we?" Kagome smiled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Let's just go."

They headed for the brick building a few steps from then and began climbing the stairs when they got inside. About two floors up, Kagome motioned for them both to stop and got out her keys. They stepped inside while she said, "Here we are! It's kind of crowded, and it has only one bedroom (her and matsu share a bedroom, but w/ their own beds ok;), but I think I have an extra futon." Inuyasha stepped inside as Kagome shut the door behind them both.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. The room he was currently standing in, it was beautiful. The bright red walls of the living room were covered in posters and artwork. Photographs too. The room was pretty messy, but he could still the floor, most of it anyway. But he didn't notice, he was still standing, amazed at how a few pictures could accentuate a room so nicely.

"Sorry for the mess. Matsu and I have been really busy lately." Kagome apologized. Inuyasha turned slightly towards her, "Matsu?" he asked. "Yeah, Matsu is my room mate, we met shortly before graduation. We became good friends and decided to get a place her together, she's really nice." Inuyasha walked up to a painting that was hanging a little crooked on the wall. He straitened it out and said, "Did you do these?" Kagome smiled, "Yeah, pretty much all of them. Matsu did a few too, but mostly just photographs." She said. Inuyasha trailed his fingertips lightly over one painting, "They're….really nice, Kagome." He said dazily. Kagome blushed a little, "Uhh, thanks, ummmm, so, you hungry?"

**Gods, I can't stop singing "I'm Horny" by Hot n' Juicy! My friends and I sang it at lunch today:D tee hee Well there you go! REVIEW! yay! And that horny song, it's on the south park sound track if u wanna hear it;)**

**-orange**


	5. Just Like Old Times

**Hee hee Hi! Alright, how long has it been…. A week or so:S Anyway, thank yous for your reviews! Here it is!.**

**Recap:**

"Sorry for the mess. Matsu and I have been really busy lately." Kagome apologized. Inuyasha turned slightly towards her, "Matsu?" he asked. "Yeah, Matsu is my room mate, we met shortly before graduation. We became good friends and decided to get a place her together, she's really nice." Inuyasha walked up to a painting that was hanging a little crooked on the wall. He straitened it out and said, "Did you do these?" Kagome smiled, "Yeah, pretty much all of them. Matsu did a few too, but mostly just photographs." She said. Inuyasha trailed his fingertips lightly over one painting, "They're….really nice, Kagome." He said dazily. Kagome blushed a little, "Uhh, thanks, ummmm, so, you hungry?"

**FINALLY**

**Chapter Five- Just Like Old Times  **

**(Feudal Era)**

The setting sun, it was just marvelous to watch in such a pure, and quiet place. Really it was. Miroku squinted his eyes to keep the still bright sun from damaging his eye sight. Sango and Shippou were just inside Keade's old hut, preparing a small meal for the three-err, four. Yes, that's right. Sango was pregnant. After four years, they finally got the courage to vow each other nothing but happiness. And after the passing of Lady Keade, and Inuyasha's sorrow only making it worse, happiness was something they desperately needed right about now.

Meanwhile, while Sango and Shippou were finishing with the preparations of dinner, Miroku was in deep thought. 'Inuyasha….he said that he loved Kagome-sama.' Miroku smiled, happy that the heart broken hanyou had finally realized his true feeling. But that, that was over 3 and half years ago that Inuyasha had that realization.

Sango silently left the hut through the worn mat covering the entry way to the hut.With slow, quiet steps, she made her way to settle on the porch, next to Miroku.

"You're thinking again, Miroku." Sango smiled lovingly, yet a little worried at what had him in such deep thought, though she already had a thought. "Yes, my dear Sango, you know me better than anyone." He gently gave a peck on the lips. "What are you thinking about?" Miroku just sighed. "Inuyasha right?" Miroku chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yes, I…It's just, why _wouldn't _the well open before? After four long years, Inuyasha suffered, not only because the love of his life wasn't with him, but he had to live with the guilt knowing that he had caused her to leave. After all this time, and the well just suddenly opens." He wondered.

Sango thought for a second, "Yes, I know. And a few days before it opened, the area had that strange aura surrounded it. Mmhmmm. Do you think maybe Naraku is still alive?" she asked, a bit frightened at the thought. He shook his head, "No, I don't. There is too much proof of his death. Besides, without the Shikon no Tama, what power does he have?" Sango nodded at his thought. "Yes, I suppose you're right." She sighed as she looked out at the setting sun with Miroku. It was silent for a moment until Sango whispered a bit sleepily, " I hope Kagome still trusts Inuyasha enough to understand what really happened, don't you?" Miroku slimed warmly and said, "Yes, of course I do. Inuyasha obviously still loves Kagome, and I wouldn't be surprised if Kagome still felt the same for Inuyasha." He turned to look straight at Sango and took her chin lightly in his hand, lifting it to his gaze. Then he whispered, "Besides, what is a man without the one he loves?" Sango smiled and they shared true love's kiss.

(With Kag and Inu)

Inuyasha was still very preoccupied in the paintings on the wall. "Was Kagome this good when I meet her?" he whispered to himself, but Kagome hardly heard a thing. "Inuyasha…" she said. Inuyasha snapped out of it and turned to her. "What was that?" "I asked if you were hungry." She said simply, looking at him a little annoyed. "Oh, yeah!" he cheered, unaware that he looked sort of like a hungry Shippou, just as Kagome remembered.

"Hee hee, you looked just like Shippou there for a sec." She giggled. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, "Hey! Don't compare me to that runt!" he complained, chuckling a bit though at how funny Kagome looked, laughing at him. Kagome's laughter died down as she looked at the crossed armed hanyou, "sorry" she giggled. Inuyasha smiled suspiciously at her, "Yeah yeah, now what was this you talking about food?" he said. His stomach growled.

Kagome laughed at the sound and walked passed him, lightly patting his stomach, "come on dog boy, you're obviously hungry." Inuyasha lightly grasped her wrist and turned to her, blushing a little, then quickly let go, "sorry" he said quietly. Kagome just watched his form as he stood there, ashamed of something. "Inuaysha…RING DE DE LA DOOO DUM DUM DE DUM!" Kagome frowned and ran to her ringing cell phone. As she picked it up she noticed inuyasha, hair sticking almost straight up, "God woman! What the hell _was_ that!" he breathed. Kagome giggled, then ansered her cell.

"Hello?"

"Kagome? Where the hell are you? You're seriously late! Or did you just forget that you were working….again? You're lucky I'm letting you keep this job!"

"I'm sorry, I just….something unexpected came up." Kagome said.

"This better be good Kagome Higurashi" her boss sighed.

"It is….It's just, well, family matters. I'll be in tomorrow as promised."

" You better be!"

"Yes, I will, thank you, bye." Inuyasha heard Kagome say, coming from the hallway. Inuyasha walked to Kagome, asking who and what that was? Kagome sighed, "That was my boss, I work for her, and I was supposed to be working right now." "D-do you want me to leave…? So you can work?" Inuyasha asked, feeling a bit bad for causing her job distress. "NO! Inuaysha, it's alright. Actually, I really do think I need a day off anyway." She smiled, and he smiled in his mind. "Now, come on. I skipped breakfast this morning and I'm DIEING to eat something." She said dramatically. Inuyasha followed her to the kitchen, where she instantly started rummaging the fridge and cupboards.

"Inuyasha, have you tried _anything_ from my time, other than what I brought to the Feudal Era?" she asked, looking towards him. "Uhh, I had that steiake (spelt wrong on purpose, supposed to be steak) once. I think." Kagome bit her lip, "Hmmm, well, I don't think I have any steak." She giggled. "But, I practically live off of ramen, It's really cheap here. Is ramen ok? For the time being at least…?" "YES!" he said instantly. "I thought so." She laughed and fixed him a bowl, and herself a bowl of cereal.

While eating, the conversation of exactly what the tv box thingy did again, and what a cell phone was, covered almost an hour. Kagome yawned very lightly suddenly, as well as Inuyasha, following after her. Though his yawn was long and very large. Kagome smiled warmly at him. "Oi, what are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head, "nothing, you just yawned…it was funny" she laughed again. "You sure do laugh a lot. Just like you used to." He said. Realizing what he just said, and rather affectionately at that too, he blushed lightly. Kagome just said, "and you're incredibly stubborn and irritating, like you used to be…..I'm glad." Inuyasha turned to her, still blushing.

Silence again.

"Haha, this seems to be happening a lot eh?" Kagome laughed. "Huh?" INuyasha asked, confused. "We don't really have much to talk about. Well, we do, but, we wont say anything. You know what I think?" she asked, smiling. "What?" he cocked an eyebrow. "I think we should pretend that, you know, it's just like old times. Because, it sort of is, isn't it?" she said, grinning. Inuyasha smiled, much to Kagome's surprise, and agreed," Ya, I think so too." With that, Kagome stood and said, with a fist in the air, "Alright then! Let's go!" Inuyasha gave her a 'are you crazy?' look but sighed and stood also, lazily lifted his fist in the air. Kagome smiled widely and hit their fists together, like superheroes would, and ran to the door, grabbing her coat. "How about a walk around town? We can even go out for some dinner later." Inuyasha followed and walked next to her, "Sounds good." "I mean, when have you ever dressed normal before, right? We might as well take advantage of the moment." She giggled. "Hey! What's wrong with my fire rat cloth!" he said, annoyed. "Oh nothing! I was just kidding! You look…..nice in you fire rat…." She trailed off. Once again, Inuyasha blushed.

With a faint blush creeping upon Kagome's cheek as well, she grabbed her purse, Inuyasha hat, and both headed down the stairs. What a day this was going to be;)

**It seemed like Kagome was doing more of the flirting than Inuyasha eh?;) Well, my dad is getting angry, tho its only around 9 PM right now, so GOOD NIGHT review And, I WAS planning on making this longer, with a small lime in it too;) but, sadly, not enough time, again. The one time I don't fell lazy,  well, that chapter should be with in one of two chapters, and ill try to update sooner.THANKS!**

**-orange**


	6. Moonlight Sonata

**Yo! Whad up homies? Alrighty then……ANYWAY! Hello! Ugh, I have a cold! And it sucks!  I wanna stay home from school tomorrow soooo bad! Waaaaaa! Well, now ending my whining moment…..Here's the sixth chapter! Yay! Now, I know that I usually update on an average of once per week, but u see, my computer wont let me update my chapters, just upload them on my profile thingy or whatever its called, so I have to do it at school the next day, or my friend heather does it! Ok, and I guess I've been having a big writers block, if you could call it that. I think that I will make the NEXT chapter with the lime, but, if u want, I can create a san/mir lemon in the next one too, just to satisfy all of your needs haha**

**Sickos**

**Disclaimer: What sucks, is that I don't own Inuyasha, and that the closest thing I have to owning him and all that stuff, is writing this story. Grrrrr4r**

**Recap:**

"**How about a walk around town? We can even go out for some dinner later." Inuyasha followed and walked next to her, "Sounds good." "I mean, when have you ever dressed normal before, right? We might as well take advantage of the moment." She giggled. "Hey! What's wrong with my fire rat cloth!" he said, annoyed. "Oh nothing! I was just kidding! You look…..nice in you fire rat…." She trailed off. Once again, Inuyasha blushed.**

**FINALLY**

**Chapter six: Moonlight Sonata**

_**(Ok, so this chappy really aint sad at all, I just love that song and thought it would be pretty)**_

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked from behind Kagome, who was searching through her keys. He popped his head on the left side of Kagome, then the right, then the left, then the. ….well, you get it. Kagome's vein throbbed (anime style) and she stopped right in her tracks. THUMP Inuyasha bumped into her, then was pummeled to the ground. "Hey!" he groaned in pain. She turned around and arched an eyebrow, "haha, well, if you would just settle down, then you would find out where we're going WITHOUT getting hurt." She said. She reached her hand out to him and he took it without thinking. He tried to pull himself up with the help of her hand. Either Inuyasha needs to loose some weight (which I really doubt;) or fate decided to taunt the two. The moment Inuyasha tried to get off the ground, he accidentally pulled Kagome down on top of his lap.

"Uhhhh…" he stuttered. Kagome groaned and lifted her gaze, meeting his. A few short moments passed, who knows how quickly, though. It didn't matter, Inuyasha couln't remember the last time they were this close, and he wanted to enjoy it. As for Kagome, she was arguing with herself whether to get up, away from his embrace, or to just lean in for the kill. Before she could even decide, Inuyasha began closing the space between them. 'Oh god! Is he….is he crazy!' Kagome knew that wasn't the case, but felt as though it wasn't right. To her, she wanted nothing but for him to completely come to her as he was now. Wanted nothing but for him to just…..love her. Why wasn't their current position right? Because, he still loved Kikyou, did her not?

Inuyasha's cheeks flared and his anticipation grew. He always yearned for Kagome's kiss, after that night in Kaguya's castle. And the more time that went on without the feel of Kagome's lips, Inuyasha missed it more. I guess what they say is true, _'you don't know what you have until it's gone...'_ But now, he could feel them again, just a little…..further….and…….

(Muhaha, I'm killing you aren't I?;)

"Excuse Me!" The couple jumped as a little boy ran by, slightly bumping into them. Though the impact was little, Inuyasha still fell backward, onto the cement. Kagome kept her balance, shifting a bit. Rising, Kagome shook her head, with her hand on her forehead, smiling. "DAMNIT!" she heard the flustered hanyou curse, which only caused her smile to greaten it's heights. Inuyasha rose, brushing himself off. 'Damn…..and so close….' He thought angrily. Kagome dropped her head and sighed loudly to get his attention. "What?" he asked, aggravated. "Let's….get going okay?" she laughed. Kagome never ceased to amaze him, at her patience, and light mood. Why else would he return to her? That's what made Kagome, Kagome.

After what seemed like hours to Inuyasha, were actually, well, hours (lol). Throughout these few hours, the two had been able to retrieve some groceries. There was no chance in hell that Kagome was going to let Inuyasha eat nothing but ramen during the time he was here. Not with all the other good tasting foods there was to choose from here. Also, Kagome thought she might as well pick up some more painting supplies, seeing as she was running out. While they were in the art shop, it seemed as Inuyasha was in a whole new world. Colors were everywhere. Paintings and such were hanging on the wall, just like the ones in Kagome's living room. Though, Inuyasha preferred Kagome's artwork to be better.

'I never knew Kagome could paint so well…all of this painting stuff seems so confusing too' Inuyasha thought as he picked up a book on Monet. "Mo-net?" "It's pronounced Monet" Kagome walked said as she walked up next to him. (You all know how Monet is pronounced right? The T is silent) "Monet. Who is he?" Inuyasha asked her, still eyeing the book. "Well, he was a famous painter. You see, he was known for capturing things like shadows, and light in his paintings. He was very poor to begin with though. But his paintings, well, are absolutely gorgeous if you ask me." She finished. Inuyasha turned to her, "Do you have any of his paintings?" he asked, lamely. Kagome only giggled out, " Oh, no! They are all far too valuable. But, if you truly want to see some of his paintings, I think the Minneapolis Institute of Arts has one of his paintings, don't know how many though. We could go see them." Inuyasha smiled and nodded. She took the book gently from his hands and set it back onto the shelf. "Alright. We'll go see them. But, It might have to be the day _after_ tomorrow. I have work remember? That alright?" "Ummm, yeah, of course." He mumbled. She smiled and said, "Well, I have everything I need, let's head home." Inuyasha followed Kagome to the register, where she purchased a few art supplies.

They walked out of the store, hearing a ding noise as they opened the door. The second they stepped out, the cool night air began to flow easily threw their hair. It wasn't cold or anything, but just, perfect, you could say. The moon was already beginning to come out, and Kagome just couldn't take her eyes off of it. Inuyasha noticed it and smiled warmly, walking right next to her. He lifted his gaze to the same moon, mesmerizing its beauty. "You know, Inuyasha, I really have missed you." Kagome murmured, her cheeks a little redder than they should be. Inuyasha felt a huge weight lift off of him, glad to know that he was wanted here. He moved a little closer to her, "I…..missed you too." He said with feeling. He slipped his hand into hers, and noticed how she jumped. Inuyasha was about to pull away, but forced himself to keep their hands locked. He just hoped that she really did still want to be with him.

**(Feudal Era)**

Shippou shifted in his sleep. The past few evening had been a little humid, but the season was still maybe early spring, so there was usually a breeze flowing about (same season as present time). Feeling a tickling on his nose, he angrily scratched it. He hasn't been getting much sleep lately, and he was beginning to become more and more frustrated by each day that passed. The others had noticed it too. It was mainly his dreams. He explained to them a few short weeks earlier about them, saying that they would just start out normal, going on as if nothing was wrong. But as the dream progressed, the eeriness of the dream would grow, and as soon as it seemed he would wake up, he'd see a dark figure reach for him. Sango and Miroku didn't know what to say, they didn't know anything about this. So, for the time being, comforting him would just have to do.

That was around 3 weeks ago, and Shippou was getting that dream frequently now. He would often sleep with Sango, or Kirara, but tonight, he slept alone.

Shippou rose from his small sleeping mat and walked to the front hut entrance. He toke in a deep breath of early morning air and shivered. But his shiver only grew when he saw a dark figure, in the distance, reaching towards him.

**A/N so sorry it took soooooooo long to update! I'll be honest, I've been quite lazy. But I'll try to get the next chappy up sooner, I already gots a few ideas for it. And let me know if you want a lime in the next chappy for san/mir or not, but, becuz I think everyone has at least a little pervertiness in them, I have a feeling you will;)**

**Well, good night everybody! Like I say before bed, Love ya, God bless ya, good night! . . . . . .**

**-orange**


End file.
